Memories of the Past
by Nierx
Summary: MelloxMatt.Yaoi. Don't like don't read. A prequil to Memories of a Better Time cause people wanted me to elaborate so i gave it its own story. Discontinued
1. Beginnings

_Thanks for all of the lovely reviews for Memories of a Better Time!_

To Stormi Sky- Thank you! It's because I got reviews that said it was short, I have made a companion to it!

To Wulfi-chan- Matt didn't say It makes you look tough. I made that up!

///////////////////////////////////////MattxMello 4ever!////////////////////////////////

It was the day a new kid came. A boy. His name was Mail Jeevas but he told everyone to call him Matt.

Mello was swinging. He was bored. Near was boring, always doing puzzles and now the dentist said for him to lay off the chocolate! He brushed good, had almost no plague and the dentist told him to lay of the chocolate!! IT WAS BLOODY UNFAIR!!!

The new boy, Matt, came walking by. His head was in a Gameboy Advanced playing Pokemon.

"Hey", Mello said.

The boy looked up. "Hey."

"I'm Mello."

"Matt."

Matt turned off the Gameboy. He was wearing orange goggles. "So, want a chocolate bar?"

_YES!_ "Yea, thanks, I can't have chocolate cause that's what the idiot doctor said. But I'll take some." _Mello, Shut up!_

Matt broke the bar in half. They both ate their halves slowly, savoring the chocolaty goodness.

When it was gone, Mello showed Matt around the school/orphanage commenting about people and classes. They found out that Mello had Matt as his roommate. Matt plugged in the Playstation 2. They began playing and talking late into the night.

//////////////////////////////////////////MattxMello////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That night, Mello dreamed…

_Matt was kissing a line up to his stomach, Mello moaning in pleasure. They were both shirtless and in their boxers. He __was beautiful…_

Mello

woke up.

Breathing hard and ragged….

I can't have him….

He is just too beautiful…

_Hope you liked it! More to come! Soon…Review! _

Darth Fidget!


	2. A Kiss is a Wonderful Thing

Sorry I've been gone for SO long cause I have a LIFE! And I have been reading other fan fics, got school, and been playing Kingdom Hearts. Don't own Death Note. READ!

A Kiss is a Wonderful Thing

Matt was playing a video game. Mario to be precise. Mello was eating chocolate as per usual. It was a sunny day in the Whammy House and so they were happy even though Mello liked the winter.

"Hey, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Blush. "I'm not telling!"

"Come on! PLEASE!"

"NO! Fine, who do YOU like?"

Cue blush to Mello. "I'll be back. More chocolate."

He walked to the kitchen and rested his head on the window. _Damnit! Why do I like him? We are FRIENDS! And we are thirteen! I SHOULD like girls but I am attracted to him! WHY? What if I tell him? He could hit me! Or reject me. And I can't live without him!_

He knew what to do. He walked back to Matt's perch. And kissed him on the lips. Matt gasped. Then relaxed. And he kissed back. They didn't know how long they made out but it was long enough that Mario died and Near came in caring a puzzle. He gaped then left.

Matt and Mello finally broke apart. "Wow," they both said. Then they laughed, happy that their love was confessed.

"Chocolate?" Mello asked.

"Sure. It's what you taste and smell like."

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M

Good? Bad? PRESS THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW! Chocolate to everyone from Mello's stash!

Mello: HEY! MY CHOCOLATE!

Me: But I don't have my own…

Mello: GO BUY SOME! vein in neck pops

Me: _Huh is he my brother in disguise? Cause my brother does that. Hmm…_

Me: L what say you? Is Mello my brother in disguise?

L: …CHOCOLATE!

Both chocolate-lover-smart-people go divulge in sweet treats while this authoress shrugs.

Me: Mello go hang out with Matt and L go to Light.

L: BUT HE'S EVIL I KNOW THAT!

Me: But you LIKE him

L: …Good point.


	3. Dreams of Two Lovers

TWO IN ONE NIGHT YO! But this chapter is just going to be a short dream sequences.

Mello Dream

Mello slept happily. Matt and he were locking lips on a beach sunset time. Kind of cliché he know. Oh well.

_"Matt you are so beautiful!"_

_"You…too."_

_They were both shirtless and Mello was kissing up Matt's stomach. Up and down. Matt came forward, lust in his eyes…_

Matt Dream

Mello was crying. Why, he didn't know. He looked hurt.

_"Mello? What's wrong?"_

_Mello looked up. He looked older like around 20. Oh, yeah, his face was burned._

_Matt only felt sadness. "Mello what happened? Mello tell me."_

_"Matt…"_

Matt woke up, eyes wide. _No! This isn't going to happen! This WON'T happen like last time. _He looked over at his lover peacefully dreaming about the beach…

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M

What cha think? Review and cookies!


End file.
